Potential
by knick-knack-15
Summary: Gabriella moves to Newport Beach with her father and discovers in her new Private School surroundings that being popular isn't all that it's chalked up to be. It's worse. And really, really, dangerous. SERIOUS OOCness! ON SEVERE HIATUS!
1. Prolouge

**Here's my new fic, guys! Based on the totally awesome book "Art Geeks and Prom Queens"!**

**Summary: Gabriella, totally new to the Newport Beach scene, is told that she has "potential" to be any hot girl she wants to be. By the overall queen of Newport Beach that conveinietly has a locker next to Gabriella. Will she take up on the offer? And what will happen to our already reigning Queen? **

PROLOUGE

"Gabriella, I'm trying to get rid of your 'I'm a cute virgin' label. I know you want this. Probably more than me." Garrett smiled, roughly pulling down my plaid Burberry's miniskirt. I was pretty sure that _he _was the one who really wanted it.

Even though I was drunk, I was still conscious of the fact that this was all _Leila's _fault, and if Garrett cummed all over the plaid Burberry's skirt that I had borrowed from her, it would be no tanned skin off of my back. But I wasn't really sure if I wanted it or not.

"I'm not ready for this, Garrett. Sean's probably ready to apologize to me." I said, slipping away from him and rolling off of the couch. "But hey, I know that Charley really likes you. Maybe I can get you two together." I shrugged, kneeling down and stuffing the vodka bottle he had given me into my green suede Prada bag. I knew Charley was going to kill me.I stood up, stumbling towards the door, hitching up the skirt.

"Ohhhh no you don't." Garrett grabbed me by the waist, pulling me back towards the couch. He straddled me, slipping his hands past my wispy pink camisole. "Play hard to get? And you say you're a virgin."

"No." I moaned. My head spun as his hands found the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head. His hands hungrily tore my bra across my skin. And he didn't know that he was actually hurting me. I pleaded for him to stop. But he didn't listen, and slid his pants down his hips, coming closer.

My foot found his crotch. And it must've hurt pretty bad, because he fell to his knees, holding his balls. "What's wrong with you, you bitch?" he shouted in pain. I was in panic mode, quickly pulling on my clothes on, making my way for the door and back into the party. All of the drunk and high people, all of the people I thought were beautiful and cool, stared. And laughed. Because they knew. Well, they _thought _they knew that I had lost my virginity to Garrett.

"Where are you going, slut?" Leila hissed in my ear as I opened the front door. I was going to ignore her, but you just don't turn your back on _Leila_. "You knew I liked Garrett, so why on earth would you go and sleep with him?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You slept with my _boyfriend_!" I blew up in her face, seriously pissed. I threw my Prada bag over my shoulder, feeling the vodka bottle bump against my ribs. It felt like I had been hit by a truck.

"It was a game. Chill out." she rolled her eyes.

I turned back around, taking a step out into the night.

"If you leave, you are totally gonna regret going to school on Monday." Leila threatened.

I shuddered, knowing that she was right. But I still took off down the sidewalk. Leila had driven me, and there was no way I was going tostay in _that_hellhole until she was done partying. Suddenly, I stopped, bent over, and vomited on the sidewalk, some of it dribbled into the crack of cement and down the rest of the sidewalk. I kept on walking, knowing that if you threw up on the sidewalk in that neighborhood and you were caught, you would be paying for it.

So... this was the beautiful life of being popular? I think not.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own every character that DID NOT appear in the movie. Let's just put it that way. Sadly, I don't own High School Musical. And there's no way in hell that I could afford to own any of the designer names that appear in this story!**

**Moving on!**

I _told _that little trophy wife that I was going to get butchered if I wore clothes like the ones she forced me to wear. Well, I wasn't exactly being butchered at that exact moment, but everyone was staring really intensely at me as I walked in forty minuteslate to my first period class. I shifted my weight from one uncomfortable tweed flower Mui Mui to the other. They were officially the stupidest shoes I've ever worn in my life.

"Sorry I'm late." I said quietly to my new frail teacher. "I'm new, and I was trying to find my way around."

The teacher just waved me away to the only empty desk, across from the only girl that still held me at her attention. I gave her a little smile and she just looked away, twisting a lock of her chocolate brown hair around her finger. Giving me a chance to check her out.

It was totally obvious that she was cheerleader, thanks to her petite form. I was a giant standing next to her. And she was most definitely the 'popular girl' by the way everyone looked to her before doing anything.

She looked back to me and gave me a bright smile. I looked to the front of the room again, knowing that I should have been paying attention to what the teacher was saying, but I just couldn't. My mind wandered back to Albuquerque and my small group of friends. And how hard it was to say goodbye.

This school didn't have a normal bell. You know, the ones that give serious headaches if you're standing right under them. They were electronic. Three "rings" then it was over.

"Nice shoes." the girl's walnut brown eyes flicked down to my feet. She nodded in approval. "Mui Mui. Great touch." she smiled once more before leaving me there with a small grin.

Had... I just made a first friend?

But I knew from experience to never jump to the conclusion.

* * *

I seriously thought that a taller version of Taylor Lautner was standing next to me as more teenagers filed into the choir room. That was one thing I was never going to give up, even if it means moving into the Tropical Rainforest with only one outfit... singing. 

"Hi." he gave me a small, dazzling smile. "You new here?"

Like it wasn't obvious. But I still found it considerate that he actually cared. I shyly nodded. "My name's Gabriella." I held out my hand. "Montez. Gabriella Montez."

"Aiden Elliot." he took my hand, allowing me to lose myself in his amber topaz eyes. "Welcome to Newport High."

"My first welcome." I smiled warmly. I noticed that he was still holding my hand. "Everyone else around here seems busy with being smart. Or popular."

"Well, what did you expect? Why else would you come to a private school?" he laughed, squeezing my hand before letting it drop to my side. I looked to the front of the choir room, looking for a teacher. Aiden elbowed me. I turned to him and he showed me a mouthful of perfect teeth again. "Do you have any lunch plans?" he asked.

"That depends." I smiled back. "Are you asking me?"

"That depends. Are you accepting?"

* * *

"I... I know I'm going to sound like a dork when I say this..." I rolled my eyes at myself and nervously fidgeted with the hem of my skirt. "But the school Conduct Code says no leaving school grounds without permission." 

"Don't worry, we do this _all the time_." Aralyn, Aiden's total partner in crime assured me. "Aiden!" she shrieked. "Keep your eyes on the road." she ran her hand over her platinum blonde Peter Pan feather cut. "This is my dad's car, and if he finds out that I wrecked it _skipping school_, then I'm taking you down with me."

"What happened to not worrying?" I laughed from the backseat of the 2007 Chrysler Aspen. I ran my hand along the leather interior, catching a glimpse of Aiden's intense eyes in my direction. "Eyes up front, Elliot." I pointed.

"What's the big deal? Ara, your dad has what, eight other cars that he can drive around? What's one fucked-up ride?"

"Hmmm... let's see... oh, yeah! Five hundred thirty thousand dollars! And my ass on a plate above our fireplace. Do we have to pull over and let _me _drive?"

"Nope... we're here." Aiden grinned, pulling into a driveway. Aralyn and Aiden jumped out.

"I thought we were going to a resaurant." I cautiously shut the car door, looking at the extraordinary propery stretched out and towered above us. I could hear the roaring of the ocean from behind the house.

"My mom's a chef." Aiden shrugged. "But she's not home." he ran his fingers through his black hair, pre-spiked. Aralyn and Aiden casually entered the house. turned out they _did _sneak out all the time.

"Oh! Aid! Forget the lunch. I want to draw the shoreline." Ara ambled through the house, but I tried not to gape at everything. I had to learn to understand that _everyone _lived in the lap of luxury in Newport Beach. "You can give Gabriella a surf lesson. That is... if she isn't scared." Ara elbowed Aiden next to her.

"I don't have a wetsuit. Or a bathing suit. Whatever you call it." I followed Aiden and Aralyn out to the balcony. Only twelve feet below us was the beach. "This is beautiful." I leaned against the railing, watching the crystal water collide with the pearl-colored sand.

I felt something hit my back. I turned to see a small wetsuit and a white T-shirton the wood of the floor. "Suit up." Aiden grinned at me, pulling off his shirt and unbuckling his jeans. Woah, was her seriously about to change in front of me? I panicked, covering my face.

"Okay... not right in front of me, Aiden." I made a partition between my eyes and hastened back towards the house. Ara followed after me.

"Ain't he a sweet kid?" she sighed. "I mean, if he didn't like _you_, I would..."

"Don't get my hopes up, Aralyn." I shook my head, pulling off my blouse and covering myself with the white T-shirt. I shimmied on the wetsuit. "There is no way that a boy like him isn't single." I shook my head, watching him from the glass as he pulled his wetsuit over his boxers.

"Wanna know a secret?" Aralyn whispered. "He _does _have a girlfriend. And we'll leave it at that."

Probably because he was coming our way.

* * *

"This view is amazing." Aralyn pulled off her sunglasses and continued to sketch on the pad she balanced on her lap. "So how was it?" she asked, looking up at us.

I smiled, remembering how Aiden shared his board with me, and held me close as each break hovered overhead. "Fine." I said simply, unzipping my wetsuit and dropping out of it, leaving me in nothing but his white T-shirt and underwear from that day. "You gotta bathroom somewhere in this warehouse?" I turned to Aiden. He led the way to one.

He opened the door, then glanced down at his soaked shirt I was wearing. He turned red and wide-eyed, stumbling away.

I bit my lip in question, watching him go down an empty hallway back to the balcony. And when I turned on the light to the bathroom and took a look at myself in the mirror, I felt like I wanted to kill myself.

How embarrassing.

Let's just say that if it had been Spring Break and Aiden was the judge, I would've won the wet t-shirt contest.

**Grrrrr... I hate when I screw up filler chapters! But don't worry, everyone in this chapter will show up again and have a pretty sweet ending. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I would be saying, "Thanks for all of the reviews! I truly appreciate them!" but I only got ONE. Looks like you ARE always there, _xXalways.hereXx_!**

**Disclaimer-The closest I've ever been to owning High School Musical was going to Disney Land with the school Choir. I will never ever be able to own any of the designer labels mentioned in this story.**

**Moving on:**

Aralyn and Aiden waved to me from Aralyn's father's car. I waved back, stepping into the house. I kicked off those stupid Mui Muis that my dad's wife made me wear and made my way to their kitchen.

"Where have you _been?_" Tacy, Dad's newset wife was drumming her totally fake nails on the kitchen table. "I got a call from your school right in the middle of my Yogalates lesson, and it literally ripped my zen in half."

I cocked an eyebrow at her, reaching into our Sub-Zero fridge for a bottled Perrier. "Whoops. I sort of got lost with some new friends." I shrugged.

"Friends?" Tacy's mood lightened. "You made friends today? Honey, that's _great!_" She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I swear I have no clue what a hot thing like her was doing with my father, who was a non-greasy version of Antonio Banderas. Tacy always told me that when she was my age, she was in Milan, modeling for some catalouge, but I think she'd be better off in one of those car magazines. "How about we celebrate? With a shopping trip?"

"I can't. I really need to IM Shar. It's been ages since we've spoken." I called over my shoulder, already heading for the stairs.

I sighed when I entered my room. Yves St. Laurent trunks and Louis Vuitton duffel bags littered the floor. And my bed was still somewhere in storage, leaving me with only a sleeping mat and the hardwood floor. It seemed like I would never know when my dad's place would become a home. Hell, I didn't even have a car. I logged onto the Internet on my laptop, opening my e-mail accout.

_Christmas Pictures!_

That was the only message on my Inbox. It was from Sharpay. I opened it, scrolling through all of the pictuers they had taken during a Christmas party, while I was packing up.

They were all the same. My close group of friends, huddled together, smiling for Troy's digital camera. Chad and Taylor together. Even one of Sharpay and Troy. _Touching_. I laughed, imagining Troy inching towards Sharpay, afraid that she was going to bite him or something.

My cordless phone lit up on my bed. I wasn't really sure who it was from the caller ID, but I still picked up. "So... you live down the street from me." I heard a smiling voice on the other end. "You should come over sometime."

"Um... who is this?" I asked cautiously.

"How do you _not _know who I am? My father owns the property that's under your feet. This is Leila. Leila Alexander... you know, the chick that sits next to you in first period." I could feel her rolling her eyes on the other end.

How on earth did she get my room number? That's pretty stalker-ish. "So anyways..." she contintued. "You're sitting with us at lunch tomorrow. Be sure to wear something cute. Okay? Bye."

She hung up before I could get in another word.

* * *

"You have lunch plans today?" Aiden asked me at my locker. 

"Sorry." I frowned. "Some girl named Leila..."

"Leila _Alexander?_" Aralyn elbowed Aiden, and they busted out laughing. "What a fake."

"What's wrong with her?" I asked defensively. "She seems to know what she wants. And that's to be friends with me. It's a wise choice... if you ask me." I smirked, slamming my locker shut. "I'll talk to you later." I started toward the outdoor cafeteria, spotting Leila and her tight group of friends immediately under a huge oak tree.

Leila waved me over to their pinic table. "Guys, this is Gabriella Montez." she introduced me. I tried not to look at her in confusion. How did she know my name? I hadn't said more than five words to her. "And she's going to hang out with us." Leila finished. "This is Charley," she revealed the brunette on her left, "and this is Avery." a firey redhead on her right. I took a seat across from them.

"We hear your mom is a model." Avery immediately jumped me. "We Googled your family and it turns out you guys are pretty famous."

"Avery!" Leila elbowed her friend. "Gosh, no need to sound like a stalker." The three girls in front of me were amazingly, annoyingly pretty. Making me feel really self-conscious. "Anyways, can we meet your mom? Say, after school today? After we hit my house, I mean."

"She's not my mother." I shook my head. "I mean, she's my dad's wife, but my mother lives in New Mexico."

"Whatever." Leila rolled her eyes. "The point is, we're meeting her."

* * *

"Okay... Gabriella, if you're going to be hanging out with us, you'll need to accept a few..." she plucked the Nanette Lepore scarab dot hatler top out of my closet and pressed it against her body. "...rules. Where the hell do you get clothes like _these? _Your mom... or whatever must have the ultimate hook-up."

Charley and Avery stepped into my walk-in closet too, taking a right turn to my dresses. "Rule number one:" Charley started, "Always flirt. But only with popular guys and rich college boys."

"Rule number two:" Avery jumped in, "Always look cute. And no repeating outfits in the same month. That's just _wrong_. But it doesn't seem like it'll be a problem for you." she smiled and pulled a turquoiseMarc by Marc Veronica dots voile dress off of its hanger.

"Rule number three:" Leila dropped the halter top to the floor, pulling me into the closet with everyone else, "No drugs. Drinking is okay. But don't act drunk, unless you absolutely can't help it. Drugs are for low-lifes." she slid her small foot into a Rock and Republic strap pump. "So, you have your eye on any boy?" she asked me wobbling on the two inch heels.

"Actually..." I leaned against a rack of blouses, hiding my smile. Everyone froze, looking to me with excitement. "Aiden Elliot seems pretty nice." I shrugged.

Leila, Charley, and Avery simultaneously looked to each other. A big "Eeeeeewww!" came from the three of them. "Don't you know? Aiden is a fucking stoner, and Aralyn is a lesbian." Leila rolled her eyes. "Unless you want your social status to get buried with theirs, I advise that you never talk to them again." Charley and Avery nodded in agreement.

I stayed quiet as the three of them continued trying on my clothes, ruining my newly renovated closet. What Leila said about Aiden couldn't be true... right?

"Don't worry about it, Gabriella." Charley assured me. "There are plenty of hot _popular _guys. Oh! Dreyton Blakeman would be _perfect _for you." Charley gushed.

"You would know." Leila put her hands on her hips, finally finding her balance on my ridiculous Rock and Republics. "You blew him." she teased.

I froze and felt my face becoming warm. They spoke about it as if they were discussing the weather. I looked down at the pink marble tile of the floor as they continued. "We were totally out of it that night." she defended herself. "It's not like there was an empty bedroom in that house, _Leila_. You slept with Therin York." she recalled.

I wished that I could disappear into a rack of designer clothes and never return, it was so embarrassing. When Leila saw me panicked, she pounced. "You _have _slept with someone, haven't you, Gabriella?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I... uhhh..." I wrung my hands. the truth was, I hadn't even been alone in a room with a boy.

"No way!" Avery laughed. "_You? _You're still a virgin? You're so hot, that's kind of hard to believe."

"Yeah," Leila agreed. "You've got a lot of potential." she nodded.

I felt myself lift off the ground with new pride. "To do what?"

Leila shook her head and rolled her eyes. "To be _popular,_duh!"

**Another chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Is like... anyone else out there? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own the designer labels. Own everyone with a freakishly exotic name.**

**Rated M- Attempted rape, sex, drugs, alcohol... **

"You don't really hang out with us as much anymore." Aiden leaned against the locker next to mine. "Looks like Leila has taken over." he laughed.

I smiled. "She's pretty nice." I shrugged. "If you look past the designer clothes and the bitchy attitude, she a pretty fun person." I giggled, pulling books out of my locker and sliding them into my black leather Coach backpack.

"So... how about dinner? Tonight? just to catch up on old times?" he asked.

* * *

And before I knew it, I was standing on the last step of the stairs, clad in army green Joie corduroy cargo pants, Nanette Lepore Speakeasy chiffon blouse, and tan Juicy Beverly Mary Jane wedges that were already murdering my feet. 

"If you're getting this dressed up, this boy had better be treating you with respect." Dad raised his slender glass of after-dinner wine up to me. Tacy's head was resting on his shoulder."How much money did you pull out of my wallet this time?"

"Daddy!" I wailed, falling back on the leather couch in our barren living room.

The doorbell rang and I went into panic mode as I stumbled to the double doors to answer it.

Aiden stood there, smiling. I waved to my dad and Tacy, avoiding the introductions and pushed him out the door to his car.

* * *

Aralyn was sitting at a table seated for four. Hold on, had they set me up for a blind date or something? "What's going on?" I shyly smiled, as Aiden pulled out a chair for me. I brushed the white tablecloth off of my lap and scooted in. "Do... we have a fourth wheel or something?" 

"I go by Lear, thanks." Platinum blonde and green-eyed, just like Aralyn, Lear sat down next her, taking her hand. "You must be Gabriella." he smiled while I continued feeling totally embarrassed that I called him a fourth wheel. But as Aiden, Aralyn, and Lear began talking about _A Raisin in the _blah, blah, blah, the fact that Aiden's foot was rubbing against my Mary Jane was the only thing holding my attention.

"What about you, Gabriella?" Aiden turned to me.

"Well, honestly, that seems like a movie I would never willingly sit down and watch." I shrugged, sitting back in my seat.

Aralyn giggled. "We were talking about what to get for dessert." she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh." I blushed, sitting upright again. "Nothing for me, thanks." I smiled and looked down at the silk napkin in my lap.

"Then come with me." Aiden wrapped his fingers around mine and stood me up. "There's someone I want you to meet." he smiled and led me to the back, butterflies in my stomach.

* * *

"What are you doing back here?" a dark-haired woman asked with a warm smile as she pulled her long hair into a bun. She continued stirring the sauce in the pot before her.

"Mom, this is Gabriella." Aiden let go of my hand and his mother took it. "Gabriella, this is my mother, chef, and owner of the restaurant."

I smiled as his mother was wisked away to put the final touches on someone's bananas foster. Aiden slipped his hand around my waist, guiding me through the kitchen to the first of the six Sub-Zero fridges lined against the wall. He pulled out an already-prepared glass of what I thought was sparkling cider.

Boy, was I _wrong_.

He put the glass to my lips and I accepted. As the sip ofwine hit the bottom of my stomach, I instantly became warm. I smiled to Aiden. "You don't drink much, do you?" he asked.

I downed the rest of the glass in one gulp. "What's that supposed to mean?" I giggled.

"Let's go see if Aralyn and Lear have ditched us yet." he took the glass from my hands, placing it on the counter and leading me back to our table where Aralyn was picking up her simple Fendi clutch.

"We were going to leave you a note." she smiled. "Lear and I seriously need to catch up on all of those times he's been off being a college boy." she and Lear gave their last goodbyes before leaving.

"So..." I looked around at the tables surrounding us, filled with people, "What do we do now?"

"The beach is right across the street." Aiden offered.

"Oh... no." I shook my head. But Aiden had already grabbed my hand and thrown a tip on the table.

* * *

"This'll warm you right up." he pulled a gold flask out of the inner pcket of his denim jacket and handed it to me. The familiar taste of wine was on my lips again.

Aiden put his arm around my shoulder on the bench we were sitting on. And it finally hit me that... maybe what Leila had said wasn't true. Aralyn was obviously _not _a lesbian. And maybe Aralyn had been poking fun at me when she said that Aiden had a girlfriend...

I leaned into Aiden, smelling the scent of Dior Eau Noire that swirled around his neck. The wine finally kicked in, because I found myself saying, "Aiden, I think I'm in love." I sighed.

Aidenpulled away slightly. "Hey," he greeted someone. I looked up to see another annoyingly beautiful person, so drop-dead beautiful it was like she was some exotic princess from another planet. I sat up, really, really embarrased.

"Hey." she said back, tugging at the hem of her red pleated miniskirt. "You must be Gabriella." she smiled. I felt ready to puke on my Mary Janes. "I'm Nadia, Aiden's girlfriend."

**Things took a turn for the woooooooorst! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the designer labels mentioned in this story, I don't own Disney Channel, so what does that leave ME with? Oh, yeah, a poster of Zac Efron.**

I miserably slid down the leather interior, trying my hardest to block out Nadia's annoying giggle as her hands roamed Aiden. _While he was driving_. I rolled my eyes as I heard her whisper, "How far away does this chick _live?_" In anticipation of ripping off her boyfriend's pants. She flipped her wavy summer brown hair over her shoulder. Aralyn was right. Leila was wrong.

As Aiden pulled into my driveway, I jumped from the car and made my way to the front double doors. "How was your date?" Tacy asked me as I charged up the stairs.

"Fine." I muttered, trying my hardest not to stumble in the Mary Janes.

"Hold on." Tacy barked to my back. "Come back down here. So I can see you." I sighed and rolled my eyes, stomping back down to the landing. My eyes were bloodshot, and my makeup was smeared from letting a few tears fall as I came to the front door. "Have you been drinking?"

"I had _one glass _of wine, Tacy." I rolled my eyes, leaving out the part with the flask in Aiden's jacket pocket.

"Any drugs?" she narrowed her brown eyes.

I rolled my eyes, starting up the stairs again. "I'm not _that _stupid, Tacy. _Goodnight_." I angrily stomped to my room, falling onto my sleeping pad, wishing that I had a bed to fall onto.

* * *

"How the hell were you going to have a birthday and not tell us?" Leila opened her locker angrily. Avery and Charley nodded in agreement. "I thought we were friends." she sounded hurt. 

"It totally slipped my mind, I swear." I told her, not wanting to get on her bad side after such a sucky night. "Why... did you guys want to throw me a party?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Are you serious?" Leila laughed, "Of course we are, dumbass."

* * *

"Hey, Gabriella." Aiden held a big slender box wrapped in silver paper under his arm. He stopped me in the hall. I looked over his shoulder and behind my back, afraid Leila would catch me actually speaking to him. Even though I was really mad at him. 

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Hi." I said flatly.

"I know, your birthday is a few weeks off, but I finished this early and I wanted to give it to you." he handed me the box and it weighed me down. "Happy birthday." he smiled.

"I... I uh... you remembered?" my voice was high-pitched. I tried hiding my smile.

He nodded. "Aren't you going to open it?" he asked.

I froze. "I... can't." I lied. "I've got to be somewhere. I'll open it once I get home. I promise." I actually smiled back, letting some of the disappointment shed off. "Thanks. A lot." I smiled again before hastening down to lunch.

* * *

"Don't you want anything to do with your own party?... Gabriella?" Leila snapped her fingers in order to get my attention. I brought my eyes back to her, away from my closet where I hid the present Aiden had given me under a pile of Emilio Pucci scarves that I forgot to put back on their hangers. If Leila saw that present, she would ask who gave it to me. And I was sort of a terrible liar. I would be dead. 

"Sorry." I blushed, looking down at the Claire Fontaine notebook Leila had opened on my desk. "Keep going."

"Just forget it." she rolled her eyes. "Charley, Avery, and I will finish it." she got up from my computer chair, opening the French doors to my closet. "I saw a bunch of Puccis in here when you were in the bathroom." she smiled, taking a left to the scarf section, in the farthest corner of the room. My stomach dropped when I heard her say. "What the hell is this?" And she came out. With the box.

"I... I don't know." I shrugged. "Must be some old outfit."

"Wrapped in silver paper?" Charley piped up. "It's a present, duh." she rolled her eyes. "Open it." she smiled as Leila dumped the thin box ontp my lap.

I took a deep breath and tore the paper off in little strips. When I opened the box, my breath caught.

It was me.

"Oh, mygosh." Leila looked surprised. "Who _did _this?"

It was a headshot. Of me. In pastels or something else I couldn't really tell. But it was absolutely... lifelike. My head was tilted a little to the side and black curls cascaded down my shoulders. My chocolate brown eyes flickered with pure fun. Aiden did this.

"I have no clue." I shook my head in awe.

"Hey, we should use it on the invitations!" Avery squealed. "That would be so cool!"

"That's an awesome idea." Leila nodded, closing the box. "We're going to Photoshop, Gabriella." she began gathering her things and putting the box under her arm. "Talk to you later." Charley and Avery followed close behind.

Aiden was going to kill me.

* * *

I had missed Winter Formal in Albuquerque. There's no Winter Formal at Newport High because there's no such thing as winter here. I tore open the fat envelope addressed from Sharpay. All there was was a picture in a thick black frame. It was Sharpay. And Troy. _At Winter Formal? Together? _My eyes widened. Sharpay looked absolutely gorgeous in her winter white dress. She was leaning into Troy and he had his hand clamped around her waist. But for some reason, it made me oddly pissed. I picked up my cordless phone, dialing the familiar number, waiting to hear her voice. 

"Hello?" there was laughing in the background. They were having fun without me.

"I got your package." my voice shook a little. "Looks like you and Troy had a _fabulous _time at Winter Formal." I rolled my eyes.

"Gabriella!" Sharpay had a smile in her voice. I heard her turn her head away from the phone. "You guys, it's Gabriella." she called. "So what's up?"

"You went to Winter Formal? With _Troy?_ Why didn't you tell me all those times we IMed?" I raised my voice. There was silence on the other end. "Hold on... are you guys like, _dating? _He's your _boyfriend?_"

"Gabriella, I..."

"Were you guys just waiting for me to move to California so you could get together?" I paced the floor.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Are you... no! We would never do something like that. Gabriella, you have no idea how much I miss you."

"Not enough to totally go behind my back and date Troy!" I screamed. "Well you know what? _Fine_. Go ahead and have him. My newest friends are the most popular girls in school and they're throwing me a birthday party. Like, _every single _hot guy in the school is going to be there." I bragged.

"I wish we could be there." Sharpay said quietly.

_We?_

I rolled my eyes. "Well look... I gotta go." I said loudly.

"Oh, well then..."

But I pressed the 'end' button before she could finish her sentence. I tore the picture of Sharpay and Troy out of the frame and casually tossed it in the glass trashcan next to my desk.

**Whoever wanted Troypay... THERE IT IS! PLEASE read and review! Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Even from the people who DON'T like Troypays. Ah well.**

"We'd better get going if you're going to get to school on time." Tacy was rummaging through the ginger Kooba bag she swiped from my closet, looking for her keys.

"It's okay." I said, sipping my morning orange juice. "Leila's driving me." Silence bounced off of the tils of the kitchen floor.

"Leila? Leila _Alexander?_" she dropped the purse.

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "So?"

"Isn't she like, the _popular _girl?" she smiled. "You're making friends!" she stood to hug me, but I ducked out of her grasp as I heard a honk. "Is that her?" Tacy covered up her disappointment by running her hands through her fingers.

"No, it's the UPS." I rolled my eyes, pulling my Coach bag over my shoulder. "I'm going to Leila's after school." I headed for the door. "See ya."

"Hey, Gabriella?" she called. I stopped at the front doors. "Now that you're friends with Leila and all... would you mind... staying away from Aiden? I mean after the alcohol..."

"Gladly." I smiled. The truth was, I was still a little embarrassed about the wet T-shirt situation, then to make matters worse, I told him I loved him (even though it was the wine talking) andhe already had a girlfriend! Besides, he was going to _hate _me after seeing the invitations.

* * *

"So you were going to use my artwork, but I wouldn't even get an invite?" Aiden stopped me in the halls.

"What are you talking about?" I nervously diverted my eyes to the approaching Leila.

"Hey, Gabriella! I never showed you the final product." she whipped out a postcard. The painting was on it, and on the back were the details to the party they had completely planned without me. Leila turned to Aiden. "Nice work." she smiled. She knew Aiden had created the painting! "It's a shame we can't invite you." she giggled before stalking off.

"It's _your _party isn't it?" Aiden's brown eyes were wide. "So... explain to me why I can't come?"

"I'm really sorry, Aiden," I shook my head, "But _Leila _planned this party. And my stepmother... she doesn't really want me to hang out with you anymore. She knew I had some alcohol." But I left out the part about confessing.

"You had _one glass_ of wine, Gabriella. It's not that bad." he shrugged. "But I wonder how Leila and the things _she _does were approved by your stepmother." Hold on... was he _smirking _at me?

I narrowed my eyes and stubbornly crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm sorry, Aiden, I have no idea what you're talking about. Leila is one of my newest friends and there'e nothing that she would hide from me. You're just going to have to accept that _you're _a loser and she's not."

"I seem to recall that I was your first friend here, Gabriella." he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Just..." I clenched my fists in frustration. "Just... _go fuck off, Aiden Elliot!_" his face fell. I turned on the heel of my ballet flats and stormed down the hallway.

* * *

"I could make a list of all the people I'm not talking to anymore." I slid down into the warm bubbling water of Leila's jaccuzi. "Where's everyone else?" I asked, tilting my head back.

"They weren't invited." Leila took a sip from her Diet Coke. "I mean, honestly, Charley and Avery have _nothing _on us. We're like, _way _hotter than the both of them combined. Don't you think?" she smiled to me. "Charley's only been with one guy and it seems like Avery's been with _none_. How about you?"

"Only one..." I blushed, thinking back to Troy and how he probably hated me for hating his precious Sharpay. "But he doesn't matter. I'm really looking forward to meeting Dreyton, though." I smiled.

"Your party's gonna rock." she squealed. "I am _such _a good friend, don't you think?"

"Yeah." I nodded absentmindedly/

Unlike me.

**Ooooohhhh... Gabriella said a bad word... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow. It's almost like I forgot this story existed. I must be spacing, sorry.**

**Anyways I own-everyone with a freakishly exotic name I don't own- anything that's so freakishly exotic that it could be oh... say... A DESIG****NER LABEL!**

**Oh, yeah, and I don't own High School Musical.**

**Warning! There are some drug and alcohol references in this chapter. No likey, no readie.**

"Gosh, I thought she would never leave." Leila rolled her eyes as she made her way back into the living room. "Your mom... or whatever really is a chatter box." she shook her head and buried through the Louis Vuitton duffel bag at her feet. "Now we can party." she pulled out to bottles of champagne and my living room full of my closest 'friends' cheered. "Help yourself." Leila waved to the duffle bag and grabbed my arm. "Come on, I've got your present."

"What is it?" I smiled as she stuffed me into the guest bathroom.

"Why do people always ask that?" she rolled her eyes and rummaged through her bottomless bag. She pulled out a little vial filled to the brim with white powder and corked shut. When no response came from me, Leila continued. "It's supposed to be the really good stuff." she nodded. "Maybe we can do it together?"

"Wait..." my stomach dropped. "Is that... coke? As in... _cocaine?_"

"Not the kind in a can, but you still use a straw!" she laughed, pulling a shortened red straw out of her bag and tapping some of the powder out onto the bathroom counter. "Are you in?"

"What happened to your rule? About drugs being for low-lifes?" I questioned her.

Leila held the straw up her right nostril and bent over the bathroom counter. She inhaled deeply and stood up straight. "I don't recall saying that." she lied, rubbing her nose. Her face was pink and her eyes sparkled, as if cocaine took you to some really magical place. "Come on, try some." she passed me the straw.

"No thanks." I slapped the straw down on the table. "I can't."

"Well at least keep it." she re-corked the vial and handed it to me. "Just in case you change your mind. Oh, yeah... don't tell Charley or Avery about this. They get overly jealous and I really can't handle that right now. Especially with Garrett waiting in the parlor for me. I think Dreyton's here too." she smiled excitedly. "Do you promise?"

"Yeah." I answered nervously. I just really wanted to get out of that bathroom.

* * *

By the way Leila floated around my house, making small talk with people, you would think that it was _her _birthday party, and not mine. I turnedaway her conversation with Garrett across the room andturned to the screened patio door to see even more people out by the pool. 

Two arms wrapped around my waist and swayed me. "Happy birthday." I smooth voice said into my ear. I turned my head to the side to see Dreyton. His eyes were bloodshot and his eyelids drooped as if he was trying to stay awake.

"Oh. It's _you_." I rolled my eyes pulling away from him and opening the screened door. I stepped into the night, overwhelmed by the smell of chlorine. I took a seat on the park bench near the deep end and watched as Leila was thrown into the water, Nina Ricci keyhole knit tank top and all, by Garrett.

Dreyton slid in next to me, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Nice party." he nodded, leaning into me.

I rolled my eyes. Dreyton was hot and popular, but he really didn't know how to get to the point. "Thanks." I rubbed my arm nervously.

"Are you cold?" he grinned. "I know how to warm you right up."

I was so tired of hearing that line. First Aiden, now Dreyton... "Hey!" I squealed as Dreyton poked me in the side. "What are you..." my eyes fluttered shut as I felt the weight of his lips on mine. My first real kiss and I wasn't even aware that it was coming. Dreyton clamped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer, and there was no way I fought back.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Dreyton laughed. He was so unbelievably cocky... but I truly didn't want him to stop kissing me. He took my hand and dipped his head into the crook of my neck. "God, you're hot." he said, placing my hand on his crotch.

"Ew! What are you doing?" I pulled my hand away and stared at it in horror. Now I would have do disinfect it...

"Isn't this what you wanted? Trust me, I can tell."

Suddenly, Dreyton made me sick. Sure, he had these brilliant blue eyes and freckles that sprinkled across the bridge of his nose... but it was way too soon. "No." I stood. "Thanks for ruining the night, Dreyton." I jeered, making my way back into the house.

* * *

"Who's this?" I came out of my closet clad in new pajamas. Leila was hoding a wrinkled sheet of paper. 

"So now you go through my trash?" I rolled my eyes and booted up my laptop on the floor. "His name's Troy." I hesitated saying his name. It had been weeks since I had spoken to Sharpay after our deathmatch, and I wondered if he thinks about me as much as I think about him.

"He's really hot." Avery nodded her head and giggled. "Who's the blonde?" she pointed.

"Sharpay." I answered, still the tiniest bit angry with her.

"Like the dog?" Charley laughed.

I narrowed my eyes and a grim smile came across my lips. "Exactly."

**Please read and review! Tell me what you think, and a lot of that is "You know, this is a lot like Mean Girls and the OC!" Which... I don't think so... do you?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, here's the thing.**

**If this is anything like the OC, then HONESTLY, it's a coincidence. Seriously. **

**Because NEVER in my natural born life have I sat down and watched an episode of the OC. Seriously. **

**I'm telling the truth.**

**You've got to believe me.**

**Seriously.**

I'm Dreyton's girlfriend.

Don't ask me how that happened, because even I don't know. All I know is that he pressed me against the doorframe of the choir room and pressed his lips against mine, and we were suddenly interrupted.

"Uh... excuse me." Aiden tapped me on the shoulder and Dreyton pulled away from me. I gave Aiden a sarcastic smile, mentally slapping myself for almost getting lost in his amber topaz eyes, and stepped out of the way. "Thanks." he muttered.

"Stoner..." Dreyton spat after Aiden.

And I actually laughed.

* * *

"So we saw you and Dreyton in the hallway." Avery squeezed my arm. "I con't believe you have a boyfriend." I gave her a puzzled look. "No, it's not that you're ugly or anything, it's just that..." she trailed off and looked to Leila. 

"No one 'dates' around here, Montez." she finished. "We hook up. End of discussion." she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her diet Coke. I immediately thought back to the night of my birthday party and how she had slapped that vial of coke in my palm. I remembered debating on whether I should've thrown the vial into our neighbor's yard, or kept it.

I stashed it in my underwear drawer.

"So what you're saying is that. No one has boyfriends? You just have sex with someone one night, then ignore the person completely the next day?" my voice was dripping with sarcasm, and I hoped that Leila would catch on.

She nodded her beautiful head. "Exactly." she smirked then looked down to my unopened lunch box. "You're gonna eat all that food?" she didn't try tohide her look of disgust. "I swear, Gabriella, you have the biggest appetite." she snapped.

I looked to Avery and Charley on either side of her. They were looking down at the wood of our picnic table, not wanting to step in. I decided to ignore Leila's jab and scrambled to change the subject. "So... do you think Garrett's going to ask you to the Midnight Dance?" I raised my eyebrows in excitement.

Leila fell right for it. "Hopefully..." she gushed. "I've already gotten my gown. It's this light blue Ella Moss Harmonyand it's gonna be _so _fuckin' sexy, and he's going to _die _when he sees me in this thing..." she went on and on about her billion dollar dress.

But I couldn't help but to wonder if she was right about my appetite.

* * *

Holy shit, I couldn't let one little comment affect me _this much_. To the point that I was thinking about covering up my bathing suit. I sighed and rested a hand over my navel, just in case Leila walked by in a teasing mood. 

"Come swim with me." A shadow suddenly blocked my sunlight. I slid off my pink Tom Fords and glared up at Dreyton. He was dripping water onto my sun chair, but he looked so good standing over me like that...

"You're blocking the sun and _disturbing my peace_." I growled. He sadly frowned at me, and the second I let my face soften, he picked me up out of my chair and tossed me into the deep end. He jumped in after me.

As I resurfaced, I noticed Leila sitting in my absent chair, shaking her head in disapproval at me. What had I done wrong _this _time? I felt Dreyton's wet hands on my shoulder, turning me around to face him. He whispered, "I love you." I am _totally _against throwing that word around whenever you wanted to. We had been dating for less than a day, and apparently, dating wasn't even allowed! I slipped away from my 'boyfriend', making my way towards the shallow end and stepping out.

This was all too much for me, too soon.

* * *

"He said _what?_" Charley screeched as she fashioned another one of my shirts in my mirror. "I can't believe it, Gabriella. You may be the person to bring boyfriends back into style." she gave me a proud smile in the reflection of my mirror.

Leila rolled her eyes next to Charley. "He was drunk, Gabriella. I saw him sneak a beer when you were tanning. Don't worry, Dreyton doesn't _really _love you." she explained as if it was sooooo obvious.

I went on ignoring Leila's rude remarks, because I had lived in Newport long enough to know that you never messed with the Queen.

**So once again... you've gotta believe me.**

**Seriously...**


End file.
